Juan Moisés de la Serna
Española |educación = Licenciado en Psicología|posgrado=Doctor en Psicología; Máster en Neurociencias y Biología del Comportamiento | campos = Psicología, Neurociencia |ocupación = Docente universitario, novelista, Psicólogo, Neurocientífico, Divulgador científico |lengua_literaria=español o castellano, Inglés |Periodo = Siglo , Siglo |Género = Novela contemporánea; divulgación científica; Ciencia |página web = www.juanmoisesdelaserna.es |facebook = juanmoises.delaserna.5 |twitter = juanmoisesdelas }} Juan Moisés de la Serna nació en Málaga, desde donde se trasladó a Sevilla para cursar dos carreras universitarias llegando a obtener el grado de Doctor en Psicología con la calificación de Cum Laudem por la Universidad de Sevilla. Ha participado en cargos institucionales como el Colegio de Doctores de la Universidad de Sevilla además de ser miembro del Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Andalucía Occidental y el Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Asturias ambas pertenecientes al Consejo General de Colegios Oficiales de Psicólogos (COP). Ha realizado investigaciones en colaboración con instituciones nacionales como la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid y la Universidad Católica de Valencia. Ha desarrollado su labor docente en la Universidad de Sevilla y la Universidad de Oviedo (España). Los resultados de las investigaciones realizadas han sido recogidas en artículosl , capítulos y libros científicos (Ver detalle abajo). Ha complementando esta labor como conferenciante en congresos y simposios científicos impartidos a lo largo del mundo, tanto en español como en inglés. Como complemento a lo anterior es novelista y escritor de textos de divulgación científica escritos tanto en español como en inglés (Ver detalles abajo), colaborador asiduo con diversos medios de comunicación (Wall Street International , QuéAprendemosHoy QueAprendemosHoy.com|fechaacceso=2016-05-03|sitioweb=queaprendemoshoy.com}}) y portales web especializados en salud (Webconsultas.com ). Actualmente desarrolla su labor de investigación en el campo del estudio de la relación entre el individuo y el uso de internet y las redes sociales, así como en la extracción de información de los Open Data de los gobiernos. De las conclusiones de los estudios realizado se ha realizado el primer texto en español sobre la temática de la Ciberpsicología es decir, el estudio y análisis del uso de internet desde el punto de vista de los resultados científicos del campo de la Psicología. Reseña bibliográfica Libros de divulgación científica en español: * Alexitimia, un Mundo Sin Emociones (2015). Draft2Digital (EE.UU.) 126 págs. ISBN: 978-1-51997-861-5 * Alzheimer, Últimas Investigaciones (2015). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (EE.UU.). 118 págs. ISBN: 978-1-63278-056-0 * CiberPsicología: Una Aproximación a la Psicología en Internet (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 64 págs. ASIN: B019H5AQFC * ¿Y si usted tuviese Cáncer? (2011). Sekoita: Madrid. 245 págs. I.S.B.N. 978-8-4968-9955-1 Libros de divulgación científica en inglés: * Alzheimer’s Disease, Recent Research (2015). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (EE.UU.). 118 págs. ISBN: 978-1-63278-056-0 Libros científicos * Condicionamiento Evaluativo vs. Condicionamiento Clásico (2011). Académica Española: Madrid. 290 págs. I.S.B.N. 978-3-8443-3575-0 * El estudio de la Conciencia: Una Aproximación Experimental (2005). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. Formato CD Interactivo. I.S.B.N. 84-96377-47-4 * Condicionamiento Semántica, Evaluativo y Conciencia de la Contingencia (2004). Ediciones Digital @3d S.L.L.: Sevilla. 168 págs. I.S.B.N. 84-688-9105-3 Capítulos de libros científicos * La programación de sesiones prácticas como un método orientado a incrementar la motivación del alumnado universitario (2006). En La formación del profesorado universitario: programa de equipos docentes de la Universidad de Sevilla curso 2003-2004 (pp. 287-306). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-37-3 * Nuevas tecnologías en las prácticas de la asignatura de comportamiento humano (2006). En La innovación en la enseñanza superior (II): curso 2003-2004 (pp. 119-128). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-45-4 Artículos científicos en español * La intervenció psicológica en la representació del esímuls afectius envers el canvi de d'actituds en la població inmigrada (2015). l'Anuari de Psicologia, 62-67. * Las fobias específicas y el condicionamiento evaluativo (2013). Anuario Isabel I de Castilla, 351-362 * Metilfenidato y procesamiento verbal emocional en jóvenes adultas con Trastorno por Déficit de Atención (2009). Revista Mexicana de Neurociencias, 10(6): 427-433. * Metilfenidato y memoria a corto plazo en mujeres jóvenes con trastorno por déficit de atención/hiperactividad. Estudio de resonancia magnética funciona (2009). Revista de Neurología, 48(10): 509-514. * Los procedimientos implicados en el Cambio de Actitud: el Priming Afectivo y el Condicionamiento Evaluativo (2003). Apuntes de Psicología, 21 (2): 319-328. * La Conciencia de la Contingencia en el condicionamiento clásico: un análisis a través del Condicionamiento Evaluativo y del Condicionamiento Semántico (2002). Acta Colombiana de Psicología, 8, 55-74. Artículos científicos en inglés * Rapid Automatized Naming and Lexical Decision in Children from an Electrophysiological Perspective (2011). Journal of Clinical EEG and Neuroscience, 42(1): 14-23 * Time reproduction disturbances in ADHD children. An ERP study] (2008). International Journal of Neuroscience, 118(1), 119-135. * Visual verbal working memory processing may be interfered by previously seen faces (2007). International Journal of Psychophysiology, 29, 141-151. * Voltage- based versus factor score- based source localization analyses of electrophysiological brain activity: A comparison (2004). Brain Topography, 17 (2): 109-115. Novelas * El Virus, cuando un resfriado se convierte en plaga: (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 89 págs. ASIN: B019FVC2UK * El Misterio del Lago (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 168 págs. ASIN: B017F1NO7M * Tras el futuro (2011). Ediciones OnLine Studio: Panamá. 270 págs. ISBN: 978-1-4495-5915-1 * La Piedra Habbaassi (2009). Editorial Lulu.com: EE.UU. 258 págs. ISBN: 978-1-4495-7319-5 Referencias Enlaces externos * Enlace La Información.com * Enlace TelePrensa * Enlace ElDiario.es * Enlace ElUniversal * Enlace GoogleAcadémico * Enlace WikiSanidad * Catálogo del Secretariado de Recursos Audiovisuales de la Universidad de Sevilla (S.A.V.) * Página web Oficial de Juan Moisés de la Serna Categoría:Nacidos en 1975 Categoría:Escritores en español del siglo XXI Categoría:Novelistas de España del siglo XXI Categoría:Escritores de divulgación científica Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XXI Categoría:Naturales de la provincia de Málaga Categoría:Divulgadores científicos Categoría:Escritores de divulgación científica Categoría:Escritores de Andalucía Categoría:Profesores de la Universidad de Sevilla Categoría:Psicólogos Categoría:Psicólogos de España Categoría:Psicólogos de España del siglo XXI Categoría:Neurocientíficos Categoría:Neurocientíficos de España Categoría:Conferencista Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Novela Categoría:Novelas en español Categoría:Investigadores Categoría: Investigadores de España